Rats
by Anneack
Summary: Paul's office has been invaded


Rats 

by

AnneAck

* * *

Captain Paul Blaisdell stood amazed. He knew he should have stayed at home with Annie, and this was only confirming it.

"Peter?" He asked, having seen a cowboy boot sticking out from behind the file cabinet. His foster son was the only detective who wore them, as far as he knew.

"Paul? I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow?" The detective squeaked.

"And that of course explains why all of my office furniture is piled in the center of the room," the captain growled.

"Not the kid's fault," came another voice from behind the piled up belongings.

"One of you is going to tell me what is going on here!" Paul demanded. And with this pair he knew it would be unique.

"Rat hunting," Peter answered, working his way farther along the wall.

"Rat hunting?" Paul groaned.

"Oh, yeah, and hopped up rats at that," Kermit pitched in.

"I have hopped up rats running loose in my precinct?" Paul asked, confused. These two leaving him confused was nothing new, however.

"Seems they've been living in the evidence lockup and have gotten into the weed and uppers," Kermit explained.

"I have drugged up rats inundating my precinct," Paul repeated. Maybe this was a nightmare and he would wake up next to Annie. He could only hope.

"We've caught most of them and they are currently being arrested for destruction of property and being under the influence of drugs," Kermit replied.

"Hey! Kermit there he is!" Peter shouted.

"You know kid, back in 'Nam this thing would have been dinner," Kermit grumbled working his way toward the younger man.

"I always was amazed at some of the things you will eat, Kermit, Paul chuckled.

Peter was merely looking as green as the other detective's namesake.

"Got him!" Peter crowed, having recovered.

"That's me you've got hold of!" Kermit growled.

Peter released him immediately.

"There he goes! Paul he's heading your way," Kermit shouted.

Shaking his head in disbelief, the older man closed the door and took of his suit jacket, preparing for war.

No rat was going to toss him out of his office.

"I don't see him," Paul mumbled, looking around for the nemesis that had created such disorder in his office.

"Over by the file cabinet," Peter instructed.

"Right, now I see him. Peter, herd Stiles this way, Kermit come around and back Peter up," the captain ordered.

The two men obeyed, snickering at their captain naming the thing after the SWAT team captain.

The rat, however, had not gotten the memo.

The rodent, seeing he was being rushed, darted under the piled up furniture.

"You know, Peter, I still think I should have just left Merc here overnight," Kermit growled.

"Kermit, my office is only damaged so far, if you had left that creature in here it would have been decimated by now," Paul retorted.

"But the rat would be gone," Kermit smiled predatorily.

"Captain?" came a squeaky voice as the door was opened.

"Blake, close the door!" Paul ordered the surveillance detective.

"Sure, happy to," he answered.

The rodent, seeing his chance, made a break for freedom.

"A rat!" the mild detective glared at the creature.

Grabbing the nearest object of any weight the ex mercenary swung it at the monster.

"That briefcase was a gift from Annie," Paul informed his one of his oldest friends.

Nodding, the detective affectionately called Shaky dropped the leather case and grabbed the nameplate off the desk. it was a better weapon anyway.

"Blake?" Peter asked hesitantly as the mild mannered, easy going man started after the pest.

The three men stood speechless; they had never seen anything like it.

The detective was chasing the beast around, smacking at it with the metal piece he had grabbed.

If they could have seen their friend's eyes they would certainly have been red.

The metal name plate finally came crashing down in a coup-de-grace on the rat.

"I really, really hate rats!" Blake snorted as he handed the temporary weapon back to his boss with the case and the file he had brought in and left.

"I am definitely getting a new nameplate," Paul commented holding the ruined metal piece over the garbage with a Kleenex.

"Oh yeah," Kermit agreed.

Peter, for once, had nothing to say; he was still in shock over Blake's behavior.

"Is there any indication as to how these things got into the building?" Paul asked, looking around at the ruins of his office, while Kermit stepped out to dispose of the animal's remains.

"No idea, but we think they came in from the back," Peter answered.

"Great," Paul mumbled, thinking about what he could do to prevent farther trouble.

With the help of the two younger men, Paul's office was back in order in a mere half an hour.

He had just settled down behind his desk when the phone rang.

"Blaisdell," he answered.

"No, nothing unusual , just a normal morning at the 101st," he rumbled a chuckle in response to Annie's question about how his morning was going.

"I came in to find Peter and Kermit rat hunting in my office. Blake is definitely better at it though," Paul chuckled as began relating the story.


End file.
